


My Heart

by zaboink



Series: Royal Business [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Disney Songs, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, baby sniffles, daddy!dean, mentioned miscarriage (in the notes), momma!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboink/pseuds/zaboink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself awake yet again, trying to put the baby back to sleep before he wakes up Castiel down the hall. He had no idea his son had a thing for Phil Collins or Tarzan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is another part of the series I'm going to be doing with these two based on the roleplay I'm doing currently. 
> 
> Before this, Cas actually had a miscarriage and it really tore him to pieces. After he found out he was pregnant again, he was terrified and refused to get his hopes up. He couldn't help it though when he saw Dean begin designing another baby room, this time for the second they were about to have rather than the daughter they lost.  
> Even though there will always be a piece missing for Cas, seeing his family is what brings Castiel as close as hell ever be to whole again and he smiles for the first time in a long time.

Dean held the baby, bouncing him and trying desperately to get him to stop crying.

"Come on buddy please, go to sleep before you wake the whole kingdom." Dean begged quietly. Then a thought came to him and he looked behind him at the doorway. It was still closed, as he'd left it. 

Good, he didn't want anyone walking in on him doing what he was about to.

Dean swallowed nervously and exhaled. "Come, stop your crying. It'll be alright." He started in a hushed tone, only a hint to tune floating beneath his words. The baby continued crying and Dean felt like he might even be mocking Dean for his failed attempt. He took another deep breath, continuing louder.

"Just take my hand, hold it tight." He took one of the flailing arms firmly, but gently in his own. His son looked up at him in confusion, still gasping for air between small sobs. 

Dean gave a small smile at the improvement. "I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry." He sang gently, louder than before. He couldn't believe this was working. The kid must have a thing for Phil Collins.

"For one so small, you seem so strong." Dean rocked him. "My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. I will protect you from all around you." The baby sniffles, staring in wide eyed wonder at his dad before letting his sleepy lids droop. He let out a small whine before his eyes fluttered shut. "I will be here, don't you cry."

Dean continued to hum and rock him for awhile, smiling at his accomplishment. Once Dean was sure he was sound asleep, he set the baby down slowly in the crib and tucked him in.

"Love you kid." He whispered, turning. His eyes widened when he saw the door was ajar and a silhouette stood in the opening. It took a few blinks before Deans eyes adjusted enough to the light that filtered in to realize it was Cas. He was just... grinning at him.

Dean hurried towards him and shooed him out the door and shut it carefully behind himself. "Not a word Cas, I'm tired and I'm going to bed." He mumbled and started down the hall, but not before he was sure Castiel was following. 

"You've never sang for him before." Cas said softly, voice still heavy with sleep.

Dean couldn't help but smile small. "Yeah. Yeah I know. I think I might do it more often."

"We'd both like that very much." The shorter prince said, smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time at his husband.


End file.
